A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Dark of the Night universe. It's been a month since Blaine and Kurt left straight camp, and they are finally able to see each other again. Chilling out with the New Directions and boy love is what ensues, because they really missed each other. M for smut.


**This is a follow-up to my straight camp Klaine story **_**In The Dark Of The Night**_**. People were saying they wanted a follow-up, and honestly, how could I not? I left it so open. Maybe this will just become a verse, I don't know. Let's see how this goes first.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was a month… <em>an entire month<em>… before Blaine and Kurt were able to see each other again. In person, that is. They had exchanged skypes and had video-chats every single night, even after school started.

Blaine had intended to see Kurt basically the minute he got home from straight camp. He was going to jump in the car and drive to Kurt's house, probably take an overnight bag just in case. But of course, the minute he went to grab his keys, his father took them.

That had been a fun day….

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had walked into the house, immediately going for his keys. The entire ride home was silent and he really wanted to just drive to Lima and never come back. Kurt had texted him five minutes after Blaine had been picked up, telling him that he was on his way home. He also texted Blaine his address so that he could come over. Lima was closer, so Kurt would definitely be home before him.<em>

_He was just about to take his keys, when his father appeared, grabbing them before he could. Blaine glared at him._

"_Want to tell me what that was about, Blaine?" his father asked, his voice calm, but Blaine knew that tone. It was supposed to be threatening. Blaine just smiled._

"_Oh you mean my boyfriend? Me kissing my boyfriend? He's so beautiful, isn't he?" he said, continuing to smile, his expression very Cheshire cat like. His father glared._

"_We didn't send you to a straight camp to fuck around with another boy, Blaine! We sent you there to become normal!"_

"_I'm not fucking around with him. I'm in love with him!" Blaine retorted, raising a brow._

"_You were supposed to come back interested in girls! Not boys, no matter how effeminate they may be! Fuck Blaine, from the looks of that boy, you might as well be dating a girl!" his father snapped right back. Blaine's fists clenched._

"_Kurt is nothing even close to a girl, father. He's _all man_, very much so," he said, his glare turning to a smirk. Blaine swore he never saw his father's face more red. _

"_We sent you there so that you'd come back straight. You were supposed to be a normal teenager! One that likes girls! They were supposed to teach you to be normal!" _

_Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. "Do normal boys come home to fathers who treat their sons like they'd rather see them dead than happy? Do normal boys have this constant fear of leaving wherever the fuck they are, just so they can feel a little bit better about themselves? Because they sure as hell didn't mention all that in the videos they forced us to watch. And for your information, I am normal. Just because I'm with a boy… You're such a close-minded asshole," he snarled. When his father didn't respond, Blaine looked up at him. The stony expression on his father's face was one he was used to seeing._

"_You'll get your car back when school starts. Go up to your room. You're not going anywhere," he said, before walking off._

* * *

><p>A month was far too long to be away from Kurt. Seeing him through a tiny computer screen just wasn't enough. Even when their skype calls got sexy, it wasn't enough.<p>

So with a lot of planning and a lot of lying, Blaine was now headed to Kurt's house, though his parents didn't know this. He had told them that there was going to be a Warblers gathering and he would be gone the whole weekend. They didn't ask him questions, and he was pretty sure they didn't care.

Which was good, because Blaine intended on enjoying this weekend.

He pulled onto Kurt's street and looked around. The neighborhood was nice, unlike his own, which was far too snooty and prissy. Blaine keyed in to the numbers on the mailboxes and smiled when he found Kurt's.

Said before was out the door before Blaine could even park. Once he was out of the car, Kurt jumped on him, hugging him so tightly, clutching onto him like he had just come back from war or something. Blaine clutched back just as tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I've missed you, too."

Kurt pulled back and smiled. Blaine closed the door and got his bag out of the back, before taking Kurt's hand and allowing him to lead Blaine into the house.

"I'm so excited for this! Rachel is already here, so you'll meet her officially. Her intruding on that skype call was so rude. By the way, she's just as loud as she was during that," Kurt said, pulling Blaine through the front door. "You'll get to meet Mercedes. Santana and Brittany are coming by later, Santana wouldn't stop talking my ear off about it. She misses you. Puck is also stopping by, Quinn will probably be with him. Finn asked him, because he seems to have this notion that you would have no common interests as him. I asked Quinn, Tina, Mike, and Artie if they wanted to come, but they couldn't make it. Tina and Mike are having a date night. Artie is doing something with his dad, I think. But regardless, you're basically going to meet almost all of New Directions," he continued, talking a mile a minute. Blaine laughed. They hadn't even really gotten past the entryway.

"Kurt, slow down. I'm here for two nights and we haven't seen each other in a month…. A hug is wonderful, but I really, really, really missed you," Blaine said, putting his bag down and squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up at him and smiled, before they both leaned in, their lips colliding in a soft kiss that gradually grew into a much more passionate one.

Neither boy noticed when someone appeared from the kitchen, raising a brow at them. They jumped apart when a throat was cleared and Blaine looked up to see an older man watching them. He flushed deeply.

"Hi dad…" Kurt said breathlessly, his face just as red as Blaine's. "Dad, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my father, Burt Hummel," he added quickly, introducing them. Despite being embarrassed, Blaine wanted to give a first good impression, so he put his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Kurt has told me so many wonderful things about you," he said, putting on his best charming smile. Burt stared at him for a moment, before taking Blaine's hand and shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Blaine. So you're the kid who stopped that crazy notion that Kurt could change himself? I want to thank you for that, by the way. I knew that camp thing wouldn't work, but I'm glad he had you to help him truly see that light," Burt said with a nod. Blaine smiled, looking over at Kurt.

"I couldn't let someone as amazing as your son forget who he was," he said, taking Kurt's hand in his again and intertwining their fingers. Burt smiled.

"Well I'm glad that he found you. He deserves someone who makes him happy. Now, you're staying over, and I agreed to let you sleep in Kurt's room, but you stay on the floor, alright?" he said, giving them a pointed look. Blaine nodded.

"Of course, sir," he said.

"Call me, Burt. Kurt, Finn ordered the pizzas. Rachel made sure he ordered some vegetarian ones. Make sure you don't cause too much trouble," Burt said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder, before walking down the hall into the living room. Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine upstairs. He pulled Blaine into an extremely organized, very well decorated room. It just screamed Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine's bag and set it town by his closet, smiling. Blaine wandered around the room, looking at all the pictures. There were no pictures of him or them, but that's because none really existed. Blaine planned on changing that.

"Your room is so nice…" he commented. Kurt walked over behind him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered. Blaine looked over at him and smiled.

"So when is everyone else coming?" he asked. Kurt sighed happily, hugging him tighter.

"In like an hour… We're going to finish setting up. My dad and Carole are going out, but they'll be back by like midnight. We're basically just going to eat a lot of pizza and relax. Finn and Puck will probably play some video games. Rachel will no doubt break out the karaoke. Can't have a Glee club gathering without a singing competition."

Blaine chuckled and turned around in Kurt's arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>Blaine blended in with the various members of New Directions almost seamlessly. The girls loved him and were constantly asking him questions. Well, Rachel more like accosted him, once she found out he was in a rival Glee club. Kurt had just glared at her and whispered in Blaine's ear to tune her out, considering shutting her up was such a difficult task.<p>

As for the guys, well, after a guy who introduced himself as Puck asked him question after question about his intentions with Kurt, they got along well. Finn had been a little awkward to be around at first, but then things got easier once they started talking about football.

The best part of being there, besides finally seeing Kurt again, was getting to see Santana. She had grinned upon seeing him and hugged him tightly. He had been in almost as much contact with her as he had been with Kurt, and she had become somewhat a best friend to him.

"It's so good to see you, hobbit," she whispered in his ear. He had just laughed and kissed her cheek.

It didn't take long into the party before the karaoke was brought out. Blaine sat back, his arm around Kurt's waist as Rachel sang basically every song she could, immediately singing more if someone even suggested wanting a turn.

"OH MY GOD, RACHEL! ENOUGH!" Kurt yelled, exasperated. Everyone laughed, while Rachel shook her head.

"Kurt, I understand that you are envious of my talents, but I must insist that I-"

"I think Blaine should sing us something," Santana said, cutting Rachel off. All eyes turned to Blaine and he flushed. Kurt smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled back and stood. Rachel huffed and went to sit down by Finn as Blaine looked through the song selection. He grinned when he found the perfect song, before grabbing the microphone, looking to Kurt.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yeah!_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back, no_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine finished with a breathless grin, staring at Kurt as everyone clapped. Kurt was staring back at him, smiling so wide and clapping the most out of anyone. Blaine bowed and slid the mic back into the stand, walking back over to sit beside Kurt.

"Well Blaine, you are incredibly talented. I assume that means we can look forward to some amazing competition for sectionals," Rachel commented. Blaine just smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said, before turning to Kurt. Kurt leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, not caring that his stepbrother and all of his friends were watching.

"You're incredible…" he whispered. Blaine smiled and kissed him again, cupping his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt's parents came home at exactly midnight. The girls were passed out on the living room floor. Finn and Puck were up in Finn's room. Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch, watching TV. Well, that wasn't entirely true, because until they had heard the door open, they had been making out heavily.<p>

They bid goodnight to Kurt's parents, Burt reminding them of their sleeping arrangements, before they went upstairs. Blaine was about to follow with Kurt, when Kurt whispered to him to wait.

They waited until any sound from upstairs dissipated. Kurt turned off the TV and they carefully stepped around the sleeping girls to the stairs, walking up to Kurt's bedroom. They changed in front of each other- they'd had sex, there wasn't anything they hadn't seen.

When Blaine went to make his bed on the floor, Kurt raised a brow at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor," Blaine said simply. Kurt shook his head.

"We'll wake up a little early and put you on the floor. Until then, you get in my bed right now, Blaine Anderson," he said with a smile, before getting into bed. Blaine chuckled and got in too. Kurt turned off the lamps above his bed and curled into Blaine, who wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"God, I've missed you so much…" he whispered. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. That quickly turned much more passionate. Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's shirt, and before he knew it, his shirt was off and being thrown onto the floor. Blaine made quick work of the buttons on Kurt's pajama shirt, pulling it off. Kurt sat up and pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor, not even caring that it would wrinkle. He was desperate for Blaine.

"Kurt…" Blaine whimpered, rolling on top of him, pressing their lips together again. Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips and started pushing at his pajama bottoms.

"Too many clothes…" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled and moved off of him, pulling down his pajamas pants and briefs, allowing Kurt's beautiful cock to spring free. He was already hard.

Blaine took Kurt's cock and slid his tongue along the length of it, from base to tip, moaning softly. Blaine loved the taste of Kurt, he craved it. He wrapped his lips around the tip and slid his mouth down around him, swallowing him slowly. Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head and his hands went to Blaine's hair, his fingers digging into Blaine's scalp. Blaine relaxed his throat, taking as much of Kurt as he could.

He started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on Kurt hard and holding down his hips to keep him from thrusting up into his mouth. Kurt took a pillow and buried his face in it to muffle his noises. It was all so much and if Blaine didn't stop, Kurt was going to come in his mouth.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hair and pulls him off of his cock. "Blaine… Blaine, I need more, or I won't last…" he whispered, pulling Blaine up to kiss him deeply. Blaine moaned softly into his mouth. Kurt pulled back and started pushing down Blaine's pajama pants. "We have to be quiet…" Blaine nodded.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked. Kurt nodded and pointed to the bedside table drawer. Blaine moved up and opened it, pulling out the small bottle. He closed it and moved back down to kiss Kurt again. "Want to do this a little differently?" he asked. Kurt's eyes brightened and he nodded, before turning around onto his hands and knees. Blaine smiled. They were so in sync.

Blaine coated his fingers with lube and swirled one around the rim of Kurt's ass. Kurt shuddered and dipped his head down, resting on his arms with his ass sticking in the air. Blaine pushed one finger in slowly, until it was completely buried in that tight heat. He rubbed Kurt's back soothingly with his other hand as he started to move his finger in and out of him.

"Oh god, Blaine…" he whimpered. "More…." Blaine complied, pushing another finger in with the first, pumping them in and out. Kurt moaned into the pillow beneath him. Blaine crooked his fingers just right, finding that spot inside of Kurt, causing his boyfriend to jerk forward, then start moving back, fucking himself on Blaine fingers. Blaine couldn't help but stare… It was too sexy. He added a third finger and started to stretch him, preparing Kurt for his cock. Kurt was a whimpering mess. "Blaine, please!" he cried silently. He was so desperate, so very desperate.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube again, this time coating his cock with the slick substance. He took his cock and pressed the head to Kurt's ass, hearing Kurt's breath hitch. Blaine pushed in a little way, slowly, then moved his hands to Kurt's hip as he continued to push in. Kurt's fingers dug into the blanket, while his teeth dug into his pillow, quieting the loud sounds threatening to escape his mouth.

Blaine held himself inside of Kurt for a few moments, allowing Kurt to get used to him again. It was when Kurt started moving his ass that Blaine got the message. He gripped Kurt's hips, pulled back, then pushed back in. Kurt groaned into his pillow. Blaine bit back a moan and continued to move.

They picked up a pace, a perfect rhythm. Blaine would push in, while Kurt pushed back and their skin would meet. Both boys were doing everything in their power to stay quiet, though the occasional moan sounded in the otherwise quiet room.

Blaine was moving in and out of Kurt easily now, changing up the angle, trying to find Kurt's prostate. When Kurt let out silent scream, Blaine grinned, picking up the pace and continuing to thrust in at that angle. Kurt was barely moving anymore, he was so overwhelmed, so he just let Blaine continue to fuck him.

"_Kurt_…" Blaine whimpered softly, leaning over Kurt's back and pressing kisses to his shoulder. Kurt moaned in response and pressed back against him. Heat was coiling low in both of their stomachs. Their skin felt like it was constricting them. Neither was going to last much longer. "I'm close…." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt groaned and clenched around him tightly. Blaine gasped and started moving faster, as fast as he could, his body shaking with exertion.

Kurt came first and he came hard, coming all over his sheets, not even caring about what a bitch that was going to be to clean. His head was spinning and Blaine was still moving and he felt so overwhelmed, yet so incredibly satisfied.

Blaine continued to move, watching as Kurt arched his back, biting the pillow so hard that Blaine figured he had probably tore it pretty good already. The heat was unbearable, and then it snapped. Blaine quickly pulled out and came onto Kurt's back, knowing it would be easier to clean up. He bit down his fist to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

When they finally came down, Kurt sagged into the bed, panting heavily. Blaine sank down next to him and stared at the cum on Kurt's back, before leaning in and hesitantly licking it off, cleaning him. Kurt giggled and when he felt Blaine stop, he rolled onto his side.

"I love you so much," he whispered. Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, just enjoying each other, when Kurt could no longer take the stickiness. They got cleaned up, dressed, and changed Kurt's sheets, before crawling back into bed, wrapped around each other. Both fell asleep so much easier than they had since they last saw each other.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend went by way too fast. Before he knew it, it was Sunday evening and Blaine was standing by his car, arms wrapped around Kurt tightly, hugging him, clutching onto him. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to go back to his parent's house. It wasn't home to him.<p>

Kurt was home.

"I don't wanna go…" Blaine whispered. Kurt sighed softly. He was clutching onto Blaine just as tightly.

"I don't want you to go either…" he whispered back. Blaine pulled back slightly and caressed Kurt's face gently. He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, not caring that someone could see. Not caring that people could be judging them. He didn't care about any of that, because he had Kurt and Kurt was all he wanted.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, placing his hand over Blaine's. "This is going to get easier, Blaine… We already had the rock bottom moment. We met at a straight camp. You can't get much lower than that. We'll just have to work things out… In the end, it will all be okay. As long as I don't have to go another month not seeing you," Kurt said. Blaine pressed their foreheads together.

"You won't… I promise," he said. They kissed again, this time a little more deeply, both of them unwilling to be the first to pull away. The sound of someone clearing their throat finally made them pull apart. Burt Hummel was standing on the porch.

"You better get going, kid. It's going to be dark soon. And you're welcome back anytime, by the way," he said, nodding. Blaine nodded back.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," he said, before pressing one last kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'll call you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt and got into his car. He smiled at his boyfriend and allowed Kurt to sneak one last kiss through the open door, before Kurt stepped back and Blaine pulled out of the driveway. He drove off, looking at Kurt in the mirror and smiling. Blaine knew everything would be okay. He wasn't going to let anything tear them apart.

He was going back to Westerville, replaying the weekend in his mind, and feeling a hell of a lot happier than he had in weeks.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the car drive off down the road, then turn a corner. He sighed softly and walked back up to the house. His dad was still standing on the porch. He clapped his hand onto Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"You okay?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded and smiled softly.

"I just miss him already… It's hard not being able to see him," he responded. Burt nodded and bit his lip.

"So you two… you're really as serious as you said?" he asked. Kurt nodded.

"Dad… I'm in love with him."

Burt smiled at that. "Let's get inside and see what Carole is making for dinner." Burt walked inside and Kurt smiled after his father. Sure, Burt hadn't said anything, but Kurt could tell that he was happy for him.

Kurt pulled out his phone as he walked into the house to see that he had a new text from Blaine.

_I love you so much - Blaine_

Kurt grinned and responded, before pocketing his phone. He couldn't wait until he got to see his boyfriend again, but until then… they had the perfect weekend together to get them through.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for this follow-up. I really like this little universe I've created. I might write more for it in the future. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews would be lovely.<em>


End file.
